L'Autostopper
by Streuffeu
Summary: Après une soirée très arrosée, Lucius est poursuivi par des ex-Mangemorts. Il se décide à gagner la France. Et un certain Survivant va peut-être l’y aider… - PWP, SLASH LM-HP, HP-LM.


**Titre : L'auto-stoppeur**

Auteur : Streuffeu

Rating : R (même s'il n'y a rien de graphique… pour l'instant! ;-) )

Pairing : **Slash**, HP/LM, LM/HP ;-) Alors si vous n'êtes pas friands de ce genre d'histoire, à votre disposition se trouve le bouton « Précédent », ou simplement une flèche qui va vers la gauche, en haut de votre explorer.

Genre: je pense qu'on peut considérer que c'est un PWP…

Disclaimer: Les personnages et leur magnifique univers appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ceci ; je fais juste mumuse avec certains persos !

Note1: Tek'matte ! Je tiens à signaler aux possibles lecteurs que je lis très très peu de fics, donc mon idée de mon Lucius chéri ne sera peut-être pas la même que la votre. J'**essaierai** quand même de le laisser dans un état acceptable.

Note2 : Attention, ceci est ma toute première fic. A vos risques et périls… Elle devrait être en 3 chapitres (et publiés d'une façon plus qu'aléatoire en fonction de l'avancement de l'écriture, de mon temps libre, de mes partiels... sorry; mais la publication du premier chapitre forcera peut-être l'auteur à se magner les fesses). Et je tiens à signaler que je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, je ne m'intraveine pas, et que cet état est d'une permanence chatoyante.

Fin du blabla; enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre I : Il pleut, il pleut bergère…**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que la pluie n'avait cessé.

Et celle qui tombait cette fin d'après-midi là sur Londres et ses environs n'aurait vraiment pas pu être qualifiée de « petite averse rafraîchissante d'été ».

Non. Disons le carrément : il pleuvait des cordes. Au loin, le paysage devenait indistinct derrière un mur d'eau, de plus en plus dense. Les rares oiseaux qui s'étaient risqués à sortir étaient balayés par le vent et avaient toutes les peines du monde à gagner un abris. Et également à en trouver un… Ils pouvaient déjà faire une croix sur les arbres, dont les branches se balançaient en tout sens.

Pour autant, la pluie et le vent ne réussissaient pas à refroidir ne serait-ce que de quelques degrés l'atmosphère torride qui étouffait la région depuis deux semaines. Ca, l'orage qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement devrait s'en charger. Dans peu de temps, l'expression « tomber des cordes » allait certainement se transformer dans beaucoup d'esprits en « pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse ». Non, ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à mettre le nez, ou le bec, dehors.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là mon pauvre Lucius !_

Lucius Malfoy, 46 ans, 1m91, 85 kilos, marchait le long de la route qui, lui avait dit un vieux Moldu ressemblant à feu Cornelius Fudge, mais sans les dents, permettait d'atteindre le ferry menant à la France le plus rapidement possible. Mais il n'allait certainement pas atteindre sa destination _rapidement_, considérant le fait qu'il se rendait sur le littoral à pied.

Oui, Lucius Malfoy, obligé de se déplacer à pied… Aucun Malfoy n'avait parcouru d'aussi longues distances à pied depuis le 16e siècle avec Ildefonse Malfoy, troisième du nom, qui était incapable de faire voler un balai sans s'écraser misérablement, et encore moins de transplaner sans forcement matérialiser une partie de lui-même dans un mur. D'ailleurs, la lignée Malfoy avait failli finir avec lui lors de l'un de ses « accidents », où les guérisseurs de l'époque avaient été incapables de… « recoller » certains morceaux. Heureusement, Ildefonse avait un demi-frère… Lucius pensait qu'une telle erreur dans la famille Malfoy ne pouvait être due qu'à un abus de mariages consanguins, trop, beaucoup trop fréquents en ce temps là.

De toute manière, en transplanant, Lucius aurait été facilement, et surtout rapidement, localisé. Passer par les cheminées ou faire le voyage en balai étaient également impossibles, car toute magie émanant de lui serait repérée par les autres. Et il n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui le cas échéant.

Il avait déjà accepté qu'il était le seul à blâmer de se retrouver dans cette situation. Un Malfoy, reconnaître avoir fait une erreur, vis-à-vis de sa propre personne… Cette constatation l'avait déprimé au plus haut point. Alors penser à ce que ses rares anciens « collègues de travail » encore vivants et en liberté lui feraient s'ils le retrouvaient… Sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas.

Fuir était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui. Et il se retrouva donc à marcher sur cette route, le pouce tendu, à faire de « l'auto-stop », comme le lui avait expliqué le Moldu édenté. « Vous verrez m'sieur, un conducteur vous prendra ben avec lui et vous amènera rapidement à vot' destination ! ». Ben voyons. Le peu de ces « voitures » (objets laids et puants) qui circulaient sur cette route l'avaient ignorés superbement. En d'autres circonstances, Lucius les aurait toutes transformées en un tas de cendres d'un mouvement de baguette.

Non ! En d'autres circonstances, Lucius ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'aide à des Moldus ! Et pourquoi pas faire son propre lit ou repriser ses chaussettes? Mais dans le cas présent, l'alternative était loin d'être réjouissante.

Tout de même ! Il avait pourtant toujours été supérieur aux autres Mangemorts ! Sauf peut-être, dans certains cas, à Severus. Mais Lucius, à défaut d'un don pour les potions, antidotes, et poisons en tout genre, avait cette allure de grand aristocrate, cette beauté, ce magnétisme naturel, cette vivacité d'esprit, ce talent de manipulateur, qui lui permettaient d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait de beaucoup de personnes, et qui avaient donc fait de lui, à seulement 23 ans, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius aurait pu se dire que pour une fois, sa chance lui avait fait faux bond. Mais il ne croyait pas à la notion de « chance », car il était illogique qu'un homme ait plus de cette « chance » qu'un autre. Ce concept, Moldu de plus, était tout simplement ridicule. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même, et à lui seul. Si, à l'heure actuelle, il était vivant, libre, et avait toujours une bonne position dans le monde magique, c'était parce qu'il avait su assurer ses arrières.

Il reconnaissait quand même avoir un certain don pour voir venir les choses et prévoir toutes les éventualités, sans pour autant que cela soit de la divination.

Mais ce soir là, il n'avait rien vu venir, son esprit si perspicace lui avait fait défaut, et son magnétisme avait certainement empiré les choses…

Mais comment un homme de sa classe, de son rang, de son age surtout, pouvait-il accepter de jouer à ce stupide jeu ? Comment un homme responsable comme lui avait-il pu s'asseoir en cercle avec les autres, prononcer des gages, faire tourner cette stupide bouteille vide de Fire Whiskey ? Comment…

Tu était ivre Lucius, plus ivre que tu ne l'avais jamais été.

Il est vrai qu'à la bonne vieille époque, Lord Voldemort n'aurait jamais permis que ses Mangemorts ne se saoulent à ce point et s'amusent au jeu de la bouteille. Mais depuis sa défaite…

Et quel était l'andouille congénitale qui avait hurlé le dernier gage de la soirée ? Celui que Lucius subissait. A savoir que « le pre-premier qui-qui-qui cho-pe-ra le dé-désign-gné et qui lui fera-raaa l'a-amouuuuur aura gagn-gné t-t-tout l'a-a-rgent res-stant de no-notre Sei-seigneur des Ténè-brbres a-ad-adoré ! »

Et tous avaient répondu « OUAAAIIIS ! » d'une voix embrumée par l'alcool.

Lucius y compris.

Je n'aurais jamais du le trahir. Je n'aurais jamais du révéler le seul et unique moyen de le tuer à Dumbledore et compagnie. Comme ça Voldemort ne serait jamais mort. Nous n'aurions jamais fait de soirée comme celle-ci. Je n'aurais jamais bu le délicieux Fire Whiskey de MacNair. Je n'aurais jamais été poursuivi par une douzaine d'ex-Mangemorts en rut ayant pour idée fixe de me sodom…

Lucius ne termina pas sa pensée, mais eut un brusque haut-le-cœur, ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. Il se baissa à temps pour éviter un pigeon lancé à toute allure dans sa direction par une bourrasque de vent. Un autre voiture passa à côté de lui, sans même que le conducteur ne lui jette un regard.

La pluie tombait toujours, plus drue, et il s'aperçut en se retournant qu'il ne distinguait plus du tout la banlieue de Londres. Au loin, il vit dans un pré quelqu'un (une femme peut-être) essayant désespérément de faire rentrer une dizaine de moutons dans une bergerie.

Ah, les Moldus ! Leur manie de systématiquement choisir la solution la plus difficile. Lucius, qui avait une année passé une bonne partie des ses grandes vacances chez son grand-oncle maternel, Charles Jonathan Sixte Hercule Michael Draco Ingalls (à l'époque, le plus grand éleveur de bétail du Pays de Galles), savait que les animaux pouvaient être très capricieux parfois. Il se remémora ce que le vieil homme lui disait à propos des moutons : « N'oublie jamais ceci mon petit Lucius, si les moutons ne vont pas à la bergerie, alors la bergerie ira aux moutons ! ». Et d'un simple sort, il construisait une énorme bergerie en plein milieu du pré, lorsque les animaux refusaient de rentrer.

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Lucius gardait un souvenir ému de son grand-oncle et de ses bêtes. Il avait même un jour annoncé à son père son intention de « travailler comme oncle Charles à la ferme quand je serais grand ». Son père, après avoir aspiré par le nez sa gorgée de thé, lui avait répondu qu'il s'occuperait de stupides animaux comme cet imbécile d'Ingalls le jour où Big Ben danserait le charleston sur le Tower Bridge. Après avoir cherché pendant des semaines, en vain, un sort pour faire danser le Big Ben en question, il avait abandonné tout espoir de vivre comme son oncle, c'est à dire de passer ses journées à hurler des instructions à des employés incapables, de se balader en forêt avec ses chiens (qu'il avait déjà nommé Rudyard, Platon, Chronos, et Bob), et de passer sa soirée à lire au coin du feu, avec à portée de main un verre de Fire Whiskey.

_Fire Whiskey…_

Le sourire de Lucius s'effaça pour laisser place à un rictus de douleur, et il revit instantanément la bouteille, vidée de son alcool, tourner sur elle-même, expulsant quelques dernières gouttes de l'exquis liquide sur le sol. Il la voyait ralentir, de plus en plus, pour finir par le pointer, lui. Il se souvenait d'avoir doucement relevé la tête et observé les autres, se rappelant parfaitement leurs regards lubriques le détailler de haut en bas, ce qui avait suffit à le dessaouler avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité que le café le plus noir. Sans se souvenir exactement des mots qu'il avait prononcé, il se rappelait avoir essayé de marchander, de leur expliquer d'une voix rauque que ce n'était qu'un jeu d'adolescent pré-pubère. Après tout, complètement beurrés ou pas, ils étaient bien trop vieux pour un jeu aussi puéril: choisir un gage, et celui que pointera la bouteille le subira…

Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien les autres pour savoir qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas se débiner comme ça. Il savait également que ses collègues ne courraient pas qu'après une petite fortune…

Putain de magnétisme à la con… 

Lucius se dit soudain que si Severus avait été là ce fameux soir, au lieu de se confiner dans son labo de potion à Poudlard, il aurait été ravi de… l'aider à gagner le peu de pognon qu'il restait dans les coffres de Voldemort… Après tout, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il prenait du bon temps avec Severus (ils s'appelaient tous deux par leur prénom tout de même!).

Nott, il y a quelques années, aurait été acceptable ; mais depuis que Goyle lui avait planté une petite cuillère couverte de confiture de framboise à l'arrière du crâne pour avoir voulu manger la dernière crêpe, le filet de bave permanent qui lui sortait de la bouche l'avait rendu nettement moins séduisant.

Mais Simmons, Grabbe, Travers, Rookwood, Huzzi, Goyle, Dolohov, et les autres, n'avaient toujours été qu'une bande de barbares, sans aucun tact, aucun raffinement, ressemblant pour la plupart beaucoup plus à des ours sans poils (quoi que…) qu'à des êtres humains, mais qui par contre paraissaient tous très excités à l'idée de prendre du bon temps avec Lucius... et de le prendre également. Lucius connaissait le plaisir de la chaire, mais là, cela revenait presque à avoir un certain penchant pour la zoophilie.

Nouveau haut-le cœur.

Pense à autre chose Lucius. La pluie par exemple. Sujet très passionnant ça, la pluie! 

Lucius n'avait jamais aimé les jours de pluie. Lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère ne l'avait jamais autorisé à sortir lorsqu'il pleuvait. Ayant toujours vécu en Grande-Bretagne, il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le manoir familial, à maudire la pluie qui lui gâchait tant de journées. Il avait donc développé son goût pour la lecture, en parcourant durant des heures les livres de la bibliothèque… Sauf ceux que son père tenait hors de sa portée; ceux qui, supposait Lucius, traitaient de magie trop noire pour son age, ou qui aurait pu, d'une manière plus… attrayante, « corrompre son esprit si innocent » comme disait toujours sa mère (comme si à 16 ans il n'avait pas dépassé le stade du Vivet doré qui butine les petites fleurs…).

Même lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait évité de sortir sous la pluie. Un Malfoy, de toute manière, n'aurait pas pu se présenter en public avec des habits débraillés, trempés, et des cheveux pas impeccablement peignés. La pluie avait donc toujours été pour Lucius d'un ennuis profond, se résumant à un « plic-ploc » incessant contre les vitres.

Mais à ce moment précis, avec la contrainte de devoir être dehors par ce temps, Lucius se surpris à trouver le contact avec cette eau plutôt agréable. Bien sur, les quelques affaires qu'il transportait dans son sac devaient être imbibées de pluie, ses habits moldus (échangés contre 3 gallions à l'Edenté; qu'on soit Sorcier ou Moldu, l'or était toujours l'or!) étaient trempés eux aussi. Son - quel était le nom déjà? – jean! Oui c'est ça! Son jean lui collait à la peau, ses pieds pataugeaient dans des chaussures étranges – basket? - pas très esthétiques, mais très agréables à porter. Sans parler de son T-shirt noir, devenu tellement moulant à cause de l'eau qu'il lui faisait l'effet d'une seconde peau.

Mais il s'en fichait totalement; il se sentait – aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, surtout pour un Malfoy – libre, ne subissant plus aucune des obligations que son rang (ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de son rang) lui imposait. Il n'allait tout de même pas se rendre présentable pour des vulgaires Moldus! Et aucun sorcier qu'il pourrait croiser n'arriverait à le reconnaître.

Lucius savourait les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait; la pluie qui lui coulait doucement sur le visage, ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés et soulevés par le vent qui semblait emporter avec lui toutes ses contrariétés. Sa décision était prise: il irait se cacher - non, plutôt élire nouvelle demeure - dans un pays où les autres auraient toutes les peines à le retrouver, un pays où il pleuvait souvent. En Afrique équatoriale, ou en Amazonie, où les sorciers pratiquent la Magie Originelle qu'il pourrait apprendre (utiliser des herbes rares, lire dans le vol des oiseaux, se faire des peintures corporelles, effectuer des danses rituelles autour d'un gigantesque feu; tout cela lui avait toujours parut si passionnant!). Fini les principes, les contraintes, les sorciers demeurés qui l'entouraient, les Moldus environnants! Il pourrait même peut-être devenir éleveur, comme oncle Charles, et enfin réaliser son rêve! Avoir une vie tranquille, loin de tout, où personne de le poursuivrait en vue d'intentions pas très orthodoxes, où on ficherait la paix à son magnétisme! Oui, sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, bien meilleur.

Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant, ferma les yeux, releva la tête et, avec une impression intense de bien-être, inspira profondément, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres où les gouttes de pluie venaient terminer leur course.

Une grosse gerbe d'eau vint également finir sa course sur Lucius, et acheva de le tremper complètement. Immobile, il baissa lentement la tête et ouvrit les yeux, ce qui lui permis d'apercevoir une voiture d'un rose criard s'éloigner, celle-là même qui venait de rouler à toute vitesse dans l'immense flaque située à ses côtés, dont la surface était encore troublée du passage des pneus.

Lentement, alors qu'une rage monstrueuse grandissait en lui, Lucius crachat l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche. Il était sale, trempé, débraillé, décoiffé, à barboter dans des chaussures immondes, en fuite, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, habillé en Moldu! Alors se faire arroser par un engin répugnant d'un rose vomitif représentait pour Lucius la fameuse dernière goutte.

La respiration de plus en plus accélérée, Lucius marmonna entre ses dents:

« Je vais la faire exploser. »

Son visage subissait les quelques spasmes classiques d'une colère incommensurable: un regard de plus en plus enragé, les dents serrées, la bouche se tordant en un rictus tel un chien en train de grogner, et des ailes de narines s'écartant périodiquement.

« La désintégrer. »

Sa main droite quant à elle se dirigea vers le sac qu'il portait et se mit à y fouiller frénétiquement.

« Faire brûler jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de ferraille et de chaire. »

Lucius réussit à trouver sa baguette.

« JE VAIS TE FAIRE EXPLOSER PAUVRE PINE DE VERACRASSE GLUANTE! »

Il s'apprêta à lancer le sort, quand émergea le souvenir d'une bouteille tournant sur elle-même. La colère de Lucius fut immédiatement refroidie, et un frisson le parcourra comme si on lui déversait de l'eau glacée sur le corps, alors qu'il se rappelait les enjeux. Qu'avait-il faillit faire? Il avait manqué de tous les ameuter! Un seul sort lancé, et ses poursuivants seraient apparut en un rien de temps, la bave aux lèvres, le regard avide de sexe, lui-même rapidement prêt à l'emploi après quelques Stupefix.

Lucius n'eut même pas la force de sortir un troisième haut-le-cœur. Un air résigné et désespéré sur le visage, il baissa lentement sa baguette, où il entrevit distraitement à son extrémité une chaussette vert-elfe pendre joyeusement sous le vent.

Voilà à quoi était réduit celui qui était, il y a encore quelques années, l'un des sorcier les plus puissant, des plus influant, d'Angleterre. Seul, fatigué, trempé jusqu'à la moelle, les cheveux dégoulinant, la baguette magique servant actuellement d'étendoir à chaussette, incapable de prononcer le moindre sort sous peine d'attirer une troupe de Mangemorts en chaleur, pitoyable en résumé. Avec un air si misérable, même un Moldu ne voudrait pas de lui dans son véhicule.

Ce constat finit de l'achever. Lucius jeta la chaussette sur le bas-côté de la route, mais elle atterrit sur un pigeon, qui roucoula de protestation. Il rangea sa baguette au milieu de ses vêtements mouillés et se remit lentement en route. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi abattu, aussi découragé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru, qu'il pourrait vraiment se cacher? S'il s'installait quelque part, ils le retrouveraient, et ce qu'il soit dans la jungle, la savane, ou tout autre endroit. Et ce serait _tellement_ discret de se mettre à élever des bestioles comme l'oncle Charles pour se dissimuler à ces psychopathes adeptes du sort de Viagrus!

Putain de putain de magnétisme à la con… 

Dans l'état actuel des choses, Lucius n'avait qu'une envie: un bon chocolat chaud de sa tante Michaella Ingalls. Sa tante Mike (née Quinn) comme il l'appelait, savait préparer tout un tas de remèdes (sa condition de guérisseur l'exigeait), et l'habitude de manier diverses substances faisait d'elle la plus grande faiseuse de chocolat chaud de tout le Pays de Galles. Un vrai chocolat chaud, avec du cacao moulu maison… Lucius pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur, ce qui eut pour effet d'activer un peu ses glandes salivaires; et également de réveiller son estomac, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de digérer quelque chose depuis une dizaine d'heures.

D'ailleurs, son estomac n'avait rien eu d'appétissant à digérer depuis un certain temps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il devait se contenter de nourriture moldue (bien qu'il ait refusé d'y toucher au début, mais il faut bien se nourrir). Les cuisiniers moldus de l'hôtel miteux où il s'était caché au départ n'avaient pas le moindre petit don culinaire; mais pouvait-il en être autrement chez les Moldus? Au bout de quatre jours, il avait décidé de se nourrir de sandwichs (dégoûtants eux aussi) emballés sous vide après qu'il ait découvert dans ce qui devait être des pâtes à la bolognaise, une chose qui semblait être un doigt humain (en fait un cafard albinos). Ce jour-là, Lucius n'avait pas eut besoin d'un sort pour renverser le contenu d'une marmite sur le premier cuisinier venu.

Cette semaine passée chez les Moldus avait profondément renforcé son dégoût pour cette espèce. La nourriture était immonde, et leur passe-temps étaient des plus ridicules. Au milieu de la chambre (qui d'ailleurs de méritait même pas d'être nommée ainsi) qu'il ne quittait presque jamais pour ne pas être vu, se trouvait une boite grotesque, qui émettait sans cesse des images. Des dessins pour être exact, mais qui étaient animés, et qui parlaient entre eux. Lucius avait tout d'abord pensé à une version moins sophistiquée des tableaux, mais après avoir essayé de discourir avec eux (notamment pour leur dire de ne pas sortir de leur cadre et de se la fermer sous peine de destruction imminente), il avait rapidement compris que les êtres ridicules qui habitaient cette boite ne pouvaient interagir avec l'extérieur. Il avait donc été forcé de contempler un coyote bipède courir après un coq bleu, un chat zozotant poursuivre un oiseau jaune dont la tête aurait dû suffire à écraser le reste de son corps, un lapin, bipède également, passant son temps à mâcher des carottes…

Mais cela n'avait pas été le pire, loin de là. Subir la proximité de Moldus, leur nourriture, leurs divertissements, avait été supportable. Mais la véritable épreuve de cette semaine avait été toute autre. Une chose abominable, exécrable, écoeurantes, qui lui revenait sans cesse la nuit sous forme de cauchemars angoissants, le réveillant trempé de sueur.

Les toilettes! Les toilettes moldus, voilà quel avait été le pire! La plus horrible expérience de sa vie! Une fois qu'il avait terminé… il devait… avec du papier… du papier irrationnellement trop fin… Atroce! On ne pouvait décemment pas demander à un homme de faire ça! Et pourtant si, les Moldus l'avaient fait.

Heureusement que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin… 

Le simple souvenir de cet… « acte » lui révulsait l'estomac et le faisait trembler de tout son corps. Ou peut-être était-ce le vent et la pluie, qui commençaient, malgré la chaleur ambiante, à le faire frissonner.

Lucius releva le pouce en entendant une « voiture » approcher derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour se trouver dans son manoir, assis confortablement dans son salon privé, une verre de Fire… de scotch! Un verre de scotch à la main, écoutant Angus Young et son groupe (Quels musiciens ces types! De très grands sorciers!).

Il vit une voiture noire passer à côté de lui, ralentir, et s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux; l'auto-stop fonctionnait! Cette stupide pratique moldue marchait! Quelqu'un allait l'emmener avec lui! Si cela n'avait pas été un Moldu, il lui aurait presque sauté au cou. Mais Lucius afficha l'air le plus désintéressé, et s'avança vers le véhicule.

En approchant, Lucius se surprit à trouver un certain charme à la voiture moldue. Bien sur, il n'avouerait ceci à personne, mais il trouvait que l'engin avait une allure très stylisée comme il pouvait aimer; rien à voir avec les détritus ambulants qu'il avait croisé jusque là. La voiture paraissait plutôt spacieuse et avait des contours plus ou moins prononcés, qui lui conféraient une classe élégante. Elle devait certainement appartenir à un Moldu aisé, très aisé. L'extérieur était d'un noir profond, impeccable, sans la moindre salissure, et les gouttes de pluie y glissaient délicatement. Les poignées argentées des quatre portes brillaient malgré le manque de luminosité dû aux nuages compacts et gris. Les vitres, teintées, ne laissaient rien voir de l'intérieur, ce qui accentuait encore plus sa beauté. Oui, sa beauté. Le véhicule était vraiment beau. Lucius ne s'aperçut qu'à moitié qu'il associait l'adjectif « beau » à une création moldue, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et y entrait.

Sans même jeter un regard au conducteur (il ne voulait pas avoir à observer cette créature plus que nécessaire), il s'assit et, de ça voix la plus froide, demanda:

« Bonjour. (_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire…_) Je cherche à rejoindre le ferry menant à la France. J'aimerais que vous m'y conduisiez. »

Le Moldu étant lent à répondre (_Lent tout cours oui, sur quoi est-ce que je suis tombé encore?_), Lucius daigna lui jeter un regard.

…

Oh merde.

« Oh merde. »

A sa droite, un air relativement désintéressé et un sourire mal contenu sur les lèvres, se tenait Harry Potter… qui fut soudain pris d'un violent fou rire.

* * *

End of ze first chapter :-D

Que va-t-il se passer?

Harry va-t-il arrêter de se marrer?

Lucius va-t-il l'étrangler?

Lui faire bouffer la deuxième chaussette vert-elfe?

Ou bien les Mangemorts vont-ils le retrouver et se battre pour pouvoir lui faire des papouilles accentuées? (Ôô _J'espère pas… Après tout ça devrait être mon boulot!_)

Le pigeon va-t-il se venger pour avoir reçu une chaussette en pleine gueule?

Est-ce que Chewbacca va s'épiler?

Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre de « L'Auto-stoppeur »!


End file.
